


Kanaya: Go on date night.

by WorstGirlEva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorstGirlEva/pseuds/WorstGirlEva
Summary: Kanaya visits Rose's house for their date night. That's it, what else do you want?





	Kanaya: Go on date night.

ROSE: Ah, I see you’ve come.  
ROSE: I hope you can enjoy the pleasures of my flat mansion and the delicious threats I’ve prepared for you.  
KANAYA: Why Are You Sitting Like That  
ROSE: Like what, dear babe?  
KANAYA: Like  
KANAYA: Lounging Like That In Your Sofa  
KANAYA: Trying To Make Yourself The Longest You Can  
KANAYA: Which Is Hard Because You Are Rather Short  
KANAYA: You Try To Look Sexy But Mostly You Look Like Your Brother While He Plays Video Games  
KANAYA: And  
KANAYA: Is That Fruit Punch?  
KANAYA: I know How You Hate Alcohol  
ROSE: Perhaps my dearest of honeys.  
ROSE: Why don’t you come here and try it out?  
ROSE: ;)  
KANAYA: Ohhhhh  
KANAYA: It Sounds Rather Charming  
KANAYA: But I Cant Stop Thinking About This Dreadful Smell  
KANAYA: Something Is Burning  
KANAYA: Is That Perhaps The Dinner Your Were Cooking

Rose takes a long sip of her drink.

ROSE: Sigh.  
ROSE: Perhaps.  
KANAYA: Its Ok  
KANAYA: We Can Order Troll Burger King  
ROSE: Troll Burger King and fruit punch.  
ROSE: If you don’t dump me right in this moment I know you are in love with me.  
KANAYA: It Depends  
KANAYA: Can I Have One Of Those Silly Hats  
KANAYA: I Wanna Be The Burger King Rose  
KANAYA: Its The Only Thing I Want Rose  
ROSE: It is doable.  
KANAYA: And Another Thing  
KANAYA: Are You Currently In Possession Of Your Nintendos Switch  
KANAYA: And A Copy Of Kirbys Fighting Game  
KANAYA: Super Smash Bros Ultimate  
KANAYA: Infamously Known As  
KANAYA: Smash  
ROSE: I see you want to Smash with me.  
ROSE: I will let you know that my dearest brother did gave me my Switch Nintendo back.  
ROSE: After I took it from him.  
ROSE: Is taking something that is already mine wrong?  
ROSE: Say Kanaya.  
ROSE: What is the morality of taking something you borrowed out by force?  
KANAYA: I Dont Really Care  
KANAYA: And You Should Really Turn Off The Oven And Throw That In The Radioactive Waste Basket  
KANAYA: You Could Give It To Jade  
KANAYA: But That Would Be Rude  
ROSE: It is known that giving your trash to others is rude.  
KANAYA: So Is Letting Dinner Burn Because You Were Too Busy Looking Cool On The Couch  
ROSE: Maybe that wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t an hour late.  
KANAYA: I Wanted To Look My Best  
KANAYA: Besides I Was Giving You Time To Yearn And Ache About Your Lover That Abandoned You  
KANAYA: I Was Only Giving You The Chance To Have A Dramatic And Relatable Moment  
ROSE: I saw you tweeting about what outfit to wear.  
ROSE: I really liked that black one.  
ROSE: The one you posted as a joke.  
ROSE: The slutty one.  
KANAYA: I Knew I Should Had Blocked You Beforehand  
KANAYA: But I Started Crying At The Sight Of Blocking My Girlfriend  
KANAYA: That Little Button Rose  
KANAYA: The Thought Of Pressing That Hurt Me More Than My Tuck Is Currently Hurting Me  
ROSE: The prices we pay for surprising one’s girlfriend.  
KANAYA: Its Like Carrying The Weight Of The World  
ROSE: Epic Nier reference.  
KANAYA: Thank You.  
KANAYA: That Song Was In That Playlist You Send Me  
KANAYA: Im Not Sure What A Nier Is  
ROSE: You break my heart Kanaya.  
ROSE: Please say this is irony.  
ROSE: Please say syke.  
KANAYA: Glory To Mankind And Sykes  
ROSE: :’)  
KANAYA: Now Get Your Ass Ready  
KANAYA: For I Will Smash It In Smash  


**Author's Note:**

> This was made for day 3 - Date Night. I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
